Getting Outed
by alana chantelune
Summary: One-Shot. Traduction d'une fic de mysid. Scène alternative à placer durant la Coupe de Feu. Durant un cours de Potion, Draco fait à Harry des révélations sur son parrain que celui-ci aurait préféré ne pas savoir... Slash SB?


****

Résumé: Draco Malfoy raconte à Harry sur son parrain des choses qu'Harry aurait préféré ne pas savoir. Scènes légèrement UA qui aurait pu prendre place pendant la Coupe de Feu.

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter et les gens dans sa vie sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Ce texte appartient à son auteur, **mysid**, dont l'adresse est dans mes favoris.

****

Note de l'auteur : S'il vous plait pardonnez à Ron d'être un peu homophobe. Du au commentaire de la _'scarlet woman'_ (je crois que l'auteur parle de Rita Skeeter, là…) dans la Coupe de Feu, je crois que les sorciers en général, et les Weasleys en particuliers, sont sexuellement très conservateurs.

****

Beta-reading : **Shinia marina**, qui fait très bien le " débroussaillage ", comme je dis, c'est-à-dire qui arrange mes phrases et aide un peu pour la traduction… Mais celle qui m'a sauvé la vie pour des passages assez " vulgaires ", c'est **Themys**, qui traduit aussi " Lovers for Tonight " de mysid. En effet, elle a réussit à légèrement adoucir certains propos de Draco (je vous assure, c'est encore plus grossier dans la v.o.)

Merci à elles deux !!^^

****

Getting Outed

Comme si Harry avait besoin d'une raison supplémentaire de détester le cours de Potions que la présence de Malfoy à la table derrière lui et de Rogue le regardant du devant de la classe, la puanteur des entrailles de Murlap qu'ils faisaient mijoter en était une. Il jeta un oeil à Ron à côté de lui et vit qu'il n'allait pas beaucoup mieux. Le long nez de Ron était plissé de dégoût, et sa peau avait la même légère couleur verdâtre qu'il avait eu la fois où il avait vomit des limaces.

"Aucunes nouvelles de Sirius Black récemment, Potter?" demanda tranquillement Malfoy de façon à ne pas attirer l'attention de Rogue.

Un instant, Harry se demanda si Malfoy avait entendu quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas, mais il se rappela que si Sirius avait été recapturé, le Ministère l'aurait hurlé sur tous les toits.

"Non, et ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Malfoy," répondit Harry tandis qu'il coupait en tranche les prochains ingrédients pour la potion.

"Je me demandais juste comment mon cher cousin se débrouillait pendant qu'il est en fuite."

Maintenant Harry était certain que Malfoy essayait juste de le mettre hors de lui. Sirius relié à une famille comme les Malfoys? Impossible.

"Ton cousin? Ouais, bien sûr."

"Cousin au premier degré, en fait," continua Malfoy de sa voix traînante et moqueuse. "Black est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère. Si tu ne me crois pas, demande à Weasley."

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, le suppliant silencieusement de rire au nez de Malfoy et de déclarer que c'était faux. Mais Ron lança juste un regard ennuyé avec une crevasse entre ses sourcils.

"Ce n'est pas un drame, Harry," chuchota Ron. "Toutes les familles de sang purs sont reliées. Si ça te fait te sentir mieux, je crois que Sirius est mon cousin au troisième degré ou quelque chose comme ça. Et nous sommes tous reliés à toi d'une certaine façon."

"Je hais être relié de si prêt à un Weasley," ricana Malfoy, "mais les Blacks sont une noble famille dont je suis fier de faire partie. Presque tous Serpentards depuis des générations."

Harry sentit son sang se glacer et il essaya de se concentrer sur le découpage en rondelles de ses chenilles. Combien de fois était-il voué à être pris par surprise de cette façon? Peut-être était-ce une partie des raisons qui avaient poussé les gens à croire Sirius coupable d'être un Mangemort. Harry se demanda si il aurait accepté de croire Sirius dans la Cabane Hurlante s'il avait su.

"J'ai entendu dire que ça avait été un scandale quand Sirius a été réparti à Gryffondor," continua Malfoy.

Harry jeta un regard à Rogue, se demandant quand il dirait à Malfoy de cesser de parler. Aucun Gryffondor n'aurait été autorisé à parler autant en classe. Rogue regardait avec intérêt et semblait ravi que Malfoy cause de l'inconfort à Harry.

"Mais bien sûr ce n'était rien comparé au scandale qui l'a fait renier par la famille," dit Malfoy essayant d'aiguiser la curiosité de Harry.

Ron fit délibérément tomber un couteau par terre et utilisa le fait de le ramasser comme excuse pour faire face brièvement à Malfoy. "Quoi que c'était," dit tranquillement Ron, "Je suis sûr que si les Blacks considérait ça comme un scandale, on devrait se lever et applaudir." Ron adressa un sourire à Harry quand il se retourna pour mesurer les mouches en poudre. 

"Vraiment?" Malfoy ricana et puis se mit à rire doucement. 

Harry se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise. Il était fatigué que les gens sachent des choses qu'il aurait dû savoir. Il était vraiment, vraiment fatigué que Malfoy sache des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas. 

"Je suppose que ça répond à _la_ question, hein Goyle?" demanda Malfoy à son partenaire de Potions.

"Hunh?" grogna Goyle.

"_Quelle_ question, Malfoy?" demanda Harry avec colère et entre ses dents.

"On s'est toujours demandé comment finirait le perdant dans le triangle amoureux Potter-Granger-Weasley. Il s'avère que ce sera Granger." Malfoy rit à nouveau, et Goyle se joignit à lui un moment après, bien qu'il ne semblait pas savoir pourquoi il riait

"De quoi tu parles bon sang, Malfoy?" demanda Ron avec rage. Harry regarda rapidement Ron et vit que ses oreilles étaient rouges. Harry garda son visage à demi tourné tandis que Malfoy se penchait plus prêt à travers la table avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

"Sirius Black a été renié par sa famille quand ils ont découvert qu'il se tapait un de ses amis… un de ses amis _masculin_. C'est une tapette, Potter, un pervers dégénéré qui préfère être pris par derrière."

"La ferme, Malfoy," claqua Harry.

"Tu n'es qu'un menteur, Malfoy," dit Ron au même moment, mais Harry n'avait pas l'impression que Malfoy mentait. Malfoy préférait généralement railler avec des vérités et des demi-vérités plutôt qu'avec de complets mensonges. Et Harry ne savait _rien_ à propos de Sirius. Il l'avait seulement rencontré deux fois, dans des circonstances hautement délicates, et échangé quelques lettres. Ces lettres avaient porté sur la vie de Harry, la situation de Harry… pas celle de Sirius.

"Il avait essayé d'envoyer une lettre d'amour à un de ses amis," continua Malfoy, "mais il a commit l'erreur d'utiliser le hibou familial. Sa mère l'avait sagement dressé à lui amener toute sortie de correspondance en premier." Malfoy était bien trop ravi de son petit récit pour que ce soit une simple fabrication. Harry essaya de tendre son attention loin de Malfoy, mais il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'à quelle étape de la potion il en était à présent. "Elle a lu toutes les choses dégoûtantes et perverses qu'il fantasmait de faire à son _ami_, et elle l'a chassé de la maison. Il est allé vivre chez… tiens, c'est juste," Malfoy prétendit se rappeler soudainement quelques détails de l'histoire. "Il est allé vivre chez son meilleur _ami_, James Potter. Comme c'est intéressant."

La balance de cuivre de Harry s'écrasa au sol, et Harry fut certain que Ron ne l'avait pas fait délibérément cette fois-ci.

"Faites attention, Weasley," grogna Rogue. "Je doute que votre famille puisse se permettre de vous payer un nouvel équipement si vous brisez celui que vous avez."

Les cachots d'ordinaire froids semblaient inhabituellement chauds et fermés. La puanteur des entrailles de Murlap rendait Harry nauséeux, et une image du visage de Sirius, ses yeux pâles et intenses plongés dans ceux de Harry, flotta devant lui.

"Crois-moi, Harry," avait supplié Sirius, "Je n'aurai jamais trahi James et Lily. J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de les trahir." Sirius avait supplié Harry de croire qu'il aimait James et Lily, et Harry l'avait cru. Harry le croyait toujours, mais maintenant c'était une pensée inconfortable. Harry craignait d'être sur le point d'être malade, et ce n'était pas à cause des entrailles de Murlap.

"Vos potions devraient être terminées à présent," annonça Rogue tandis qu'il arpentait la pièce pour examiner chaque chaudron. "Vert, Longdubat? Si vous vous étiez souvenu de rajouter vos chenilles avant les mouches en poudre, elle serait couleur eau. Bien, bien, voyons ce que nous avons là. Apparemment, Potter a aussi oublié d'ajouter ses mouches. Félicitations, Londubat. Votre tentative de potion n'est pas le plus grand échec d'aujourd'hui. Excellent travail, Malfoy. Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail aujourd'hui." 

Harry jeta un regard au chaudron de Malfoy et vit une potion vert émeraude. Malfoy eut un sourire satisfait. 

Harry rangeait ses ingrédients dans son nécessaire à potions à la fin du cours quand Malfoy surgit derrière lui et résuma ses railleries.

"Il est intéressant que tes parents aient choisi quelqu'un qui aime baiser les garçons pour être le tuteur de leur fils. Terriblement négligent et irresponsable de leur part."

Harry se tourna vers lui, le regardant avec colère. "Ne _parle_ même pas de mes parents, Malfoy." Harry jeta un œil derrière l'épaule de Malfoy et vit que Rogue, au fin fond de la classe, leur tournait le dos. Toutefois, il était dans la pièce, donc Harry garda ses poings à présents étroitement serrés à ses côtés. "Mes parents sont morts en me protégeant. Tu penses vraiment que les tiens feraient la même chose pour toi?" Malfoy flancha juste légèrement, et Harry sut qu'il avait marqué un coup dans cette joute verbale.

Malfoy resta silencieux pendant un moment, puis il sourit. "Je peux seulement supposer que ta chère martyre de mère t'a confié à Sirius parce qu'elle ne savait pas à son propos. Je me demande pourquoi ton père ne lui a jamais dit?" Il éleva un sourcil comme pour dire, "J'ai gagné," et sortit nonchalamment de la classe.

****

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Malfoy en cours?" demanda Hermione quand tous les trois s'assirent dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

Harry ne voulait pas lui dire, mais Ron lui prit les devants. "Malfoy n'est qu'un menteur. Il dit que Sniffle est gay."

Hermione éclata de rire avant de se couvrit la bouche en essayant d'étouffer son rire. Harry se sentit mortifié. Si la sensée Hermione trouvait ça drôle, et Ron trouvait ça incroyable, alors l'homosexualité devait être une aussi mauvaise chose qu'on le lui avait toujours dis. Et si les insinuations de Malfoy étaient vraies, et si son père avait été gay, que dirait-on de lui? 

"Désolée," s'excusa Hermione. "Tu as dit 'Sniffle' et j'ai juste eut cette image mentale très nette de deux chiens. Mais, sérieusement, comment Malfoy le saurait?"

"Sa mère est la cousine de Sirius," répondit faiblement Harry.

"Oh." Elle cilla un moment. "O.K., peut-être est-il gay. Belle affaire." Elle commença à manger avec indifférence.

"Que veux-tu dire, 'Belle affaire'? " demanda Ron dans une bouchée de nourriture. "Ce n'est pas normal."

"Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, Ron. Etre gay c'est comme être gaucher."

Harry éclata de rire sous le choc. "Quoi? Ma tante Pétunia est gauchère, et je ne peux certainement pas l'imaginer… je ne peux pas l'imaginer avec l'Oncle Vernon non plus, mais c'est une autre histoire."

Hermione secoua la tête avec un pli bizarre aux coins de sa bouche qui devint un sourire. "Je n'ai pas dit que les gauchers _sont_ gay ; j'ai dit que c'était similaire. Regarde, certaines personnes sont née droitières, et d'autres gauchères. La majorité est droitière, mais est-ce que ça veut dire que les gauchers sont des gens anormaux ou mauvais?"

"Non," répondit Harry, et même Ron secoua légèrement la tête.

"Pourtant, à diverses périodes de l'histoire, dans certaines cultures, les gauchers ont été victimes de discrimination, et forcés de cacher leur tendance naturelle en utilisant leur main droite à la place."

Harry pouvait voir le point de vue d' Hermione. Même si Sirius… et possiblement James… était gay, c'était naturel. Bien qu'Harry ne soit pas encore sûr de le croire ou de juste vouloir le croire. Toutefois, l'idée que les gens gay se sentent forcés de cacher en prétendant être normaux l'embêtait. Le mariage de ses parents n'avait-il été qu'un mensonge? Et s'il l'avait été, sa mère avait-elle su? Ou était-elle morte en croyant ce mensonge?

"Ou pour utiliser une analogie plus proche de nous," continua Hermione, "la majorité de la population est Moldue. Est-ce que ça fait des sorciers et des sorcières des anormaux?"

"D'après mon oncle et ma tante, oui," répliqua Harry. En fait, cette comparaison aidait beaucoup mieux Harry à accepter cette situation que tout autre. Pourquoi Harry avait-il eut cette réaction, que l'homosexualité était mal? Parce que les Dursleys le lui avait enseigné. Ils ne les avaient pas cru quand ils lui avaient dit qu'il était un monstre, alors pourquoi les croirait-ils quand ils disaient que les homosexuels étaient des monstres? Une pensée frappa Harry, et il cracha presque son jus de citrouille quand il commença à rire.

"Quoi?" demanda Ron avec des grands yeux.

"Faut pas se demander pourquoi mon oncle et ma tante m'ont fait vivre dans un placard jusqu'à ce que j'ai onze ans!"

Hermione le suivit dans son rire, mais Ron, apparemment peu accoutumé avec l'expression, eut l'air plutôt perplexe.

****

Bien que parler avec Hermione ait aidé Harry à se sentir un peu mieux à propos de la situation, il avait toujours quelques questions importantes qu'il avait besoin de poser, et Sirius était le seul à avoir les réponses. Il essaya d'écrire quelques fois, mais il ne pouvait trouver les mots justes. A la fin, il écrivit une seule question. "Puis-je venir te voir Dimanche?"

Harry se mit en route pour Pré-Au-Lard et la grotte recouvert de sa cape d'invisibilité, prenant un sac de nourriture fourni par les serviables elfes de maison dans les cuisines, et se sentit plein d'une vive inquiétude. Quand il arriva en vue de l'escalier qui marquait le bout de la rue principale de Pré-Au-Lard, Sniffles n'était pas encore en vue. Un moment plus tard, Harry vit un énorme chien noir portant un journal dans la gueule qui s'approchait d'une rue transversale. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait être vu, Harry continua à se diriger vers l'escalier, prévoyant de dévoiler sa présence une fois qu'ils y seraient tous deux arrivés. Sniffle avait d'autres idées. Il leva le nez, renifla l'air, et se dirigea droit sur Harry.

"Je serai flatté si je n'avais pas compris qu'en fait, tu as filé droit sur la nourriture," dit doucement Harry quand Sniffle s'approcha. Sniffle aboya joyeusement et agita la queue comme un drapeau poilu.

Quand il atteignirent la grotte et que Sirius se fut transformé, Harry fut content de simplement s'asseoir et de regarder son parrain manger pendant quelques minutes. Autant qu'il voulait des réponses, il redoutait de poser les questions.

"O.K., Harry," dit Sirius en lançant une aile de poulet à Buck et s'adossant au mur de la grotte, "tu n'as pas fait tout ce chemin pour me livrer de la nourriture. Un hibou peut le faire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Il était tentant de mentir et de parler du tournoi, mais Harry regarda les dessins qu'il avait dessinés dans la poussière du sol de la grotte, et dit, "Quelque chose est arrivé en cours de Potions."

"Bon sang," gronda Sirius. "Qu'est-ce que ce connard aux cheveux gras a fait?"

"Rien," répondit rapidement Harry en levant de nouveau les yeux. "Rien de plus que d'habitude. Il y avait… nous avons cours de Potions avec les Serpentards, ce qui signifie que nous sommes avec Draco Malfoy."

Sirius sourit légèrement. "Le fils de Narcissa et Lucius, n'est-ce pas?" Harry hocha la tête. "Je me rappelle quand ils se sont mariés. Je pensais qu'il la rendrait aussi malheureuse qu'elle méritait d'être, et vice versa. Est-ce que Draco est un gosse gâté, ou s'est-il révélé convenable malgré eux?"

"C'est un pourri gâté, évidemment. Son père a même acheté sa place dans l'équipe de Quidditch en achetant des balais neufs à toute l'équipe."

Sirius rit de cela. "Alors qu'a fait Draco qui t'énerve à ce point ?"

Sirius regardait Harry de ses intenses yeux pâles, et il réalisa avec un sursaut combien ils ressemblaient aux yeux de Draco. Harry regarda de nouveau par terre.

"Hé bien, il était assis derrière Ron et moi et… " Harry se mordit nerveusement les lèvres, "…il a parlé de toi."

"De moi? Qu'a t-il dit sur moi?"

Harry commença avec le plus facile de la discussion. "il a dit qu'il t'était apparenté, ce que je ne savais pas, et quelques balivernes sur votre famille."

"Oh." Sirius fut silencieux pendant quelques instants, et Harry jeta un œil sans lever la tête. Sirius passa ses doigts à travers ses cheveux tandis qu'il regardait en direction de Buck. Harry osa relever un peu la tête. 

"Quoi qu'il t'ait dit sur eux, il y a des chances que ce soit vrai. C'était une bande assez méprisable." Il reposa soudain ses yeux sur Harry. "Mais je ne suis pas comme eux, Harry. Je n'ai jamais marché dans toutes ces absurdités de supériorité des sang-purs. Quand j'ai eu seize ans, j'en ai eu assez et je suis allé vivre chez ton père et ses parents. Tes grands-parents furent de meilleurs parents pour moi que les miens l'avaient été."

Harry savait qu'il était supposé apprécier entendre ça. Il savait qu'il aurait dû sourire ou… quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait pas. Sirius confirmait juste une partie de l'histoire de Malfoy. Harry sentit son estomac se nouer et il regarda encore une fois au sol.

Harry se débrouilla pour réussir à demander. "Pourquoi es-tu parti quand tu l'as fait?"

Sirius soupira. "La bonne question c'est pourquoi je ne suis pas parti plus tôt. Ils n'approuvaient rien à mon sujet : mes amis, mes vêtements, ce que j'avais prévu de faire de ma vie après Poudlard. On dirait un typique truc parent-adolescent, hein?"

Harry leva les yeux et hocha la tête. Il s'arrangea même pour sourire légèrement.

"Hé bien, ça l'était, mais avec le twist de la famille Black. Ils détestaient mes amis parce que certains d'entre eux n'étaient pas des sang-purs. Ils détestaient que je porte des vêtements Moldus. Ils détestaient la profession que j'envisageais, Auror, parce que ça me ferait combattre contre Voldemort au lieu de l'aider à 'purifier la communauté magique'." Harry inspira brusquement à ceci, et Sirius hocha la tête avec une ironie désabusée. "Comme je disais, la bonne question c'est pourquoi je ne les ai pas quitté plus tôt? Cela répond t-il à tes questions, Harry?"

Harry hocha la tête. La version de l'histoire de Sirius n'avait définitivement rien à voir avec celle de Malfoy.

Il se trouva donc en train de dire. "Malfoy disait que tu avais été chassé de la maison à cause d'une lettre d'amour."

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent. "La lettre. C'est de ça dont tu voulais vraiment me parler. Tu veux savoir si je suis gay."

Harry se sentit de nouveau avec l'envie de vomir, mais il ne détourna pas les yeux cette fois. Le temps sembla s'étirer tandis qu'il attendait que Sirius se remette à parler.

"La dernière dispute que j'ai eu avec mes parents était à propos d'une lettre, et c'était en quelque sorte une lettre d'amour, bien que probablement pas de la manière dont tu l'entends. C'était peu après que j'ai fait _l'énorme_ erreur de dire à Rogue comment passer le Saule Cogneur. Quand on a quitté l'école, Remus ne me parlait plus ; je me suis retrouvé à lui écrire presque tous les jours. Il ne répondait jamais, bien sûr, mais j'espérais qu'il les lisait. Une lettre faisait deux pieds de long et n'était constituée que des mots, 'Je suis désolé,' encore et encore. Je me souviens qu'une autre commençait avec les mots, 'Si tu espères que je passe un horrible été, ne t'en fais pas, c'est le cas.' Et puis je continuais à lui dire avec des détails déchirants combien j'étais malheureux."

Une ombre sembla passer sur le visage de Sirius, et bien qu'il soit toujours en train de regarder Harry, il ne semblait plus le voir.

"Je devais sortir les lettres de la maison en douce pour les envoyer. Mes parents m'avaient confisqué mon hibou et m'avaient interdit d'écrire à certaines personnes, dont Remus. Ils ne l'approuvaient pas. Il n'était pas 'assez bien' pour être l'ami de leur fils."

"Parce que c'est un loup-garou?"

"Non, ils ne le savaient pas. S'ils l'avaient su, le renvoi aurait été le moindre de ses ennuis. Ils ne l'approuvaient pas parce que sa mère était une enfant de Moldue.

"Une nuit, mes parents étaient sortis pour la soirée. Je n'avais pas été capable de sortir en douce de toute la journée, et j'ai décidé de prendre le risque d'utiliser le hibou de ma mère. Ce satané volatile a amené la lettre à ma mère. Quand elle est revenue à la maison, elle était furieuse que j'ai écris à Remus bien qu'elle m'avait interdit de le faire.

"D'habitude, je la laissais délirer. D'autres personnes connaissaient mon caractère, qu'ils le méritent ou pas, mais pas mes parents. Quoi qu'ils disent, quoi qu'ils fassent, je laissais faire. Mais ce soir-là, elle a commencé à dire que Remus n'était pas assez bien pour moi. Il était ridicule pour elle de dire cela quand il était si évident que c'était l'inverse. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour Remus. Je ne l'ai jamais été et ne le serais jamais. Je n'ai pas cessé de le laisser tomber.

"J'ai dit à James plus tard que j'ai simplement grogné et commencé à hurler en réponse, mais je ne pense pas que ça soit tout à fait juste. C'était plus comme si j'avais soudain su que je ne pouvais plus rester immergé davantage dans ce poison ; je devais partir. Et cela me laissait libre de dire ce que je voulais. Et je l'ai dit ; j'ai tout dit. J'ai dit à ma mère ce que je pensais d'elle je lui ai dit ce que je pensais de notre famille, et… je lui ai dit ce que je pensais de Remus. Je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureux de Remus.

"Oui, Harry, je suis gay. Si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec ça…"

"Non," l'assura hâtivement Harry, "Je pense que je le suis." Et il espérait que c'était vrai.

Sirius sourit de soulagement. "Bon. Je n'essayais pas de te le cacher, mais les mœurs sexuelles dans le monde magique sont assez conservatrices. Beaucoup n'approuvent pas l'homosexualité."

"Beaucoup de Moldus ne l'approuvent pas non plus. Mon oncle et ma tante, par exemple, mais ce sont des idiots. Hermione a dit beaucoup de choses intelligentes, comment être gay est juste aussi normal qu'être gaucher." 

Sirius pouffa. "Je savais que j'aimais cette fille. J'ai un bon conseil de parrain pour toi, Harry. Si tu aimes les filles, celle-là est à garder."

Harry roula des yeux. "C'est juste une _amie_! Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense qu'on est un couple cette année?" Quand Sirius eut finit de rire de lui, Harry demanda, "Quand as-tu su?"

Sirius devint pensif. "Quand ai-je su que j'étais gay? Cinquième année, bien qu'à la réflexion, les indices étaient là plus tôt. Quand l'ai-je dit à James? Sixième année, et il a été formidable avec ça. Quand ai-je réalisé que j'étais amoureux de Remus? Sixième année aussi, bien que je ne lui aie pas dit avant la septième.

"N'est-ce pas terrible? J'ai dit à ma misérable vieille chamelle de mère que j'aimais Remus avant de le dire à Remus.

"Quand est-ce que Remus et moi sommes devenus un couple? Septième année. Quand est-ce qu'on a rompu?"

L'ombre était de retour sur le visage de Sirius. "Difficile à dire. Aux alentours de ton anniversaire, je suppose. C'est difficile d'indiquer avec précision le moment où on a cessé d'être un couple. Ca a été tellement graduel. On a commencé à passer de plus en plus de temps séparés, à s'éviter. Même quand on était ensemble, c'était comme si nous étions des étrangers partageant un appartement. Nous avions cessé d'avoir confiance l'un en l'autre.

"Maintenant il est clair que ce misérable _rat_ avait planté les graines de la méfiance dans mon esprit, mais j'ai fais le reste des dégâts moi-même. Si je ne m'étais pas écarté de Remus et ne l'avait forcé à s'écarter de moi, nous aurions réalisé que Peter devait être l'espion. Tout est encore de ma faute."

"La faute de Peter," dit doucement Harry. Il voulait savoir si Sirius et Lupin avaient renoué leur liaison, mais ça semblait difficile à demander.

Sirius ne parut pas avoir entendu Harry. "Je n'étais même pas là pour les deux dernières pleines lunes avant… J'avais manqué des pleines lunes avant, mais seulement si c'était inévitable. Mais en Septembre et en Octobre, j'ai simplement choisi de ne pas y aller. J'avais peur que…" Sirius ferma les yeux comme si les souvenirs étaient douloureux. "Remus cache ses sentiments quand il est humain, mais pas quand il est un loup. J'avais peur de ce que j'allais découvrir. J'avais peur qu'il me haïsse et encore plus qu'il m'aime encore."

Harry voulait toujours savoir s'ils étaient encore en couple. Il chercha une façon innocente de le demander. "Est-ce que toi et le Professeur Lupin êtes en contact?"

Sirius hocha la tête et sourit légèrement. "Dumbledore nous envoie nos lettres l'un à l'autre. Nous n'osons pas nous écrire directement ou nous voir. Le Ministère suspecte Remus de m'aider, et ils gardent un œil sur lui." Le sourire de Sirius s'égaya. "Mais dans sa dernière lettre, il dit qu'ils le suivent moins souvent à présent, alors peut-être bientôt."

"Ca serait bien," approuva Harry. 

"Vraiment? Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que tu ressentirais à propos de la possibilité qu'on puisse se remettre ensemble… pas que je sache que nous le ferons. Il y a tellement de choses que nous devons régler, et on ne peut pas en dire tellement dans une lettre."

Harry songea à sa propre angoisse à l'attente de la dernière lettre de Sirius. "Je connais ce sentiment."

"Mais ça ne te dérange vraiment pas, Harry? J'espère toujours qu'un jour prochain nous pourrons vivre ensemble, que peut-être nous pourrons vivre tous les trois ensemble, mais si tu n'es pas à l'aise avec ça, avec nous…"

Harry était stupéfait. Sirius aimait Lupin ; il venait juste de le dire. Maintenant Sirius disait que l'opinion d'Harry importait. L'opinion d'Harry n'avait jamais importé pour personne; excepté peut-être pour Ron ; et jamais à propos de quelque chose de cette importance.

"Pourquoi ça me dérangerais? J'aime bien le Professeur Lupin."

Le sourire de Sirius éclaira de nouveau son visage. "C'est ce que tes parents voulaient, tu sais. S'il leur arrivait quelque chose, ils voulaient que Remus et moi t'élevions ensemble. Lily disait qu'à nous deux, nous ferions de formidables parents. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait eu suffisamment confiance en moi pour faire le boulot tout seul, mais elle suspectait probablement que James serait seulement aussi perdu sans elle." 

Sirius leva le regard vers la voûte de la grotte et cligna rapidement des yeux. "Bon, avant que je commence à brailler comme un bébé, et te faire croire que je suis une tapette totale - même si j'en suis une - nous ferions mieux de te ramener à la maison."

La queue de Sniffle remua tout le long du chemin à Pré-Au-Lard.

****

Harry eut toute l'attention de Ron et d'Hermione au moment où il regagna la salle commune de Gryffondor.

"Alors? Il l'est?" demanda Ron à voix base dès qu' Harry s'assit à côté d'eux.

"Ouais, il l'est," dit Harry avec un sourire. "Et Hermione, tu te souviens de ton image mentale de deux chiens? Changes-en juste un en loup." 

- Fin -


End file.
